The present invention relates to hydroelectric generators that use the principle that states that a column of air is less dense than a column of water and that in a confined environment, for example in a pipe that runs perpendicular to a seabed, air introduced into tie pipe rises vertically upward from the seabed, thereby creating a lifting force within the tube that in turn creates an upward current of water. The upward current is created when air rises from a higher to a lower pressure zone in the pipe, for when air rises, air expands at a greater rate. The reason for the expansion is that the pressure within the pipe decreases as air rises within the pipe toward the surface. The acceleration of the air within the pipe creates the upward flow of water.
By using the current created within the pipe, the inventor of the present invention has invented a novel way of harnessing the flow of water to produce electrical energy. He harnesses the flow of water by installing within the pipe at least one impeller connected to an electrical generator that transforms mechanical energy into electrical energy. The inventor introduces the compressed air required to create the upward flow of water by using a compressed air delivery system. The compressed air delivery system comprises of at least one air compressor, at least one air tank, and an air injection system. all elements of the air compression system being operatively connected by air lines, and the air injection system attaches to the pipe at the end of the pipe that is adjacent to a seabed in which the pipe is anchored,
By creating the upward flow of water by using pressurized air, the inventor has devised a method of producing a clean source of electrical energy, for the air being released into the pipe to create the driving force of the invention will not affect the environment.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a hydroelectric generator that will provide a clean source of energy. The hydroelectric generator shall not be dependent on location. Presently, hydroelectric generators require the generators to be in bodies of water having tidal currents or wherein water is dammed up in order to produce a current. Note, the present invention does not require a specific topographical location to be operational, yet it will require a depth of at least 25 feet to anchor the invention.